A New Pokemon Journey Like Never Seen Before!
by Braindead514
Summary: Girls from our dimension go to the pokemon world to catch Pokemon (duh what else would they be going there for?) Anyways I haven't gotten very far, but there could be uncountable chapters! Chapter 5 up! Kylie's Dream, BYE!!!
1. The Profesors Meeting

****

Meeting of the Professors

This is my first story (just so you know) and might be very long.

I do not own any of these characters and I am very sensitive.

In case you didn't know or remember Mr. Pokemon and Prof. Elm are

from Pokemon Gold and Silver; Oak is from Blue, Red, and Yellow; Birch  
is in the new Ruby and Sapphire (witch takes place in Hoenn).

Now the 3 professors are having a meeting.

****

Mr. Pokemon: "I have called you all here today to discuss the land of Hoenn.

There are many new pokemon to find, and we want to find out how many there are, and information on them. I thought that we could send 3 groups of 3 kids, 1 group per region (Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn). I thought that to test my new invention, I could get kids from another dimension. They also might be more effective."

****

Prof. Birch: "What is this invention?"

****

Mr. Pokemon: "Well...the Advanced Transporting Device (ATD) works like this..."

This could get boring...what's this?!? There is someone spying on the 

professors! What is she doing? Looks like we'll have to wait to find out.

****

Mr. Pokemon: "...so that's how the ATD works. Any questions?"

****

Professors: "Nope!"

****

Mr. Pokemon: "Make sure that you have enough pokemon for them to choose from. They might be girls."

****

Elm: "I will be ready and waiting."

****

Birch: "I hope that I don't get attacked first!"

****

Oak: "I will keep up with my research."

It seems that the meeting is over and the girl has fled from the scene.

Next episode is the Girls from Another Dimension!!!


	2. Girls from Another Dimension

****

Girls from Another Dimension

* * *

Monday

****

* * *

Mr. Pokemon is getting ready to travel. His favorite pokemon, Prince the Slowking, is helping keep watch. Mr. Pokemon didn't want anyone to see his machine. When they were ready they got into the roomy machine and started it up. It disappeared with a 'pop' and reappeared in another dimension.

A girl on her bike was riding around the park, when she saw something that looked out of place. She went up to it to investigate when suddenly a man came out of the machine. 

****

Girl: Who are you? Are you from the future?

Mr. Pokemon: No, my dear. I am simply from another dimension.

****

Girl: What? Oh, now I see. So what they said in the book I read is true!

There are thousands of dimensions! What is different in your dimension?

****

Mr. Pokemon: We have pokemon, I don't think that you do here.

****

Girl: Nope, we don't. I wish we did though.

****

Mr. Pokemon: How do you know about pokemon?

****

Girl: We have a video game about them. I suppose someone else learned how to change dimensions. I have always wanted a pokemon!

****

Mr. Pokemon: Do your friends like pokemon?

****

Girl: Most of them. Do you want to meet them? Darn (hits forehead) I was supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago!!! 

****

* * *

Meanwhile

****

* * *

The girl with black hair (the one spying on the professors in the last episode) she has called a meeting of her cronies and seems to be planning something...

****

* * *

Mr. Pokemon and the girl found her friends a minute later

****

Girls: Bonnie, where were you?

****

Bonnie: I met this man a little while ago and we got to talking...

****

Mr. Pokemon: Hello, I'm Mr. Pokemon and I come from a world where pokemon are real.

****

Girls: Wow! Cool!

****

Bonnie: Oh! This is Cristine, Jessica, Kristy, Kylie, Margaret, and Michelle.

****

Girls: Hi!

Jessica: I don't believe you! Pokemon are real!?!

****

Mr. Pokemon: Here, I'll show you! Wait...I can't show you Prince out here! Let's go into the woods where no one will see us.

****

Margaret: I'm scared! Do we have to, I don't want my clothes to get ripped or dirty!

****

Kristy: Oh brother! Will you lighten up?

****

Margaret: No.

****

Jessica: She's soooooo stubborn

****

Margaret: I heard that! 

****

Mr. Pokemon: Were here!

****

Michelle: Good! These two are at each other's throats! 

****

Mr. Pokemon: Prince, go!!! (Prince (the Slowking) comes out of his pokeball)

****

Kylie: He's soooo cute! Can I touch him?

****

Mr. Pokemon: Sure, of course!

****

Bonnie: Are we going to go see all the pokemon in your world?  
  
**Mr. Pokemon**: Well... not likely all of them. But...

****

Kristy: We get to go? Yah!!!

****

Kylie: Wait...how do we get back?

****

Mr. Pokemon: The machine I got here in.

****

Cristine: What will we tell our parents? We will probably be gone for a while, right?

****

Michelle: We could say we are going to be foreign exchange students!

****

Bonnie: Yah!

****

Mr. Pokemon: Are there some other people that could come too? I need 9 people to come.

****

Bonnie: My brother and his friend could go.

****

Michelle: Can this machine go to any world?

Mr. Pokemon: Yes...why?

****

Michelle: Kylie are you thinking...

****

Kylie:...what I'm thinking?

****

Michelle: Let's go see...

****

Kylie:...Legolas!

****

Jessica: Legolas!!! I wanna go!

****

Cristine: (rolls her eyes)

****

Mr. Pokemon: We don't have time for that now! Maybe later.

Girls: Aw...

Mr. Pokemon: It's getting late. How about I meet you here again tomorrow?

****

Girls: Sure!

****

Mr. Pokemon: 3:00 ok?

Girls: Yah! See you then!

****

BYE!


	3. Bonnie's Parents Say

****

Bonnie's Parents Say...

All the kids and Mr. Pokemon went home and met the next day at the park. Everyone but Jessica was there...

****

Kristy: Where is Jessica?

****

Michelle: You should know that she's always late!

****

Jessica: Sorry I'm late guys I was...

****

Mr. Pokemon: We don't have time for that now, we are running out of time! I have to be back the day after tomorrow!!

****

Kylie: What?!? Why?

****

Mr. Pokemon: I told the Professors that I would be back within a week, and it's 

already been 3 days!

****

Bonnie: Well in that case, we should talk to my parents first, we have to see if my brother can go!

****

Margaret: We should practice just to be safe.

****

Mr. Pokemon: Good idea. 

* * *

****

Meanwhile

* * *

The girl with black hair (whose name is Jordan) is meeting with her cronies in their lair on an island...

****

Jordan: I have called you all here today to send you on your first mission. You are all to go out (in pairs) and capture rare pokemon from every region of the known pokemon world. Vicky and Mack, you go to Kanto. Carmen and Joe, Johto. Sandy and Austin, Hoenn. Any questions?

****

Sandy: Where do we get our pokemon?

****

Jordan: The ever-growing seas, lakes, rivers, and oceans! I have given each pair of you a fishing rod to fish with. All kinds of pokemon are acceptable, though. Do whatever you have to do, even steal, to get pokemon.

****

Everyone: Team Aqua and oceans forever!

* * *

After practicing for what seemed like an hour (and with lots of giggling) they all managed to keep straight faces. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Bonnie's House

Bonnie: Hi mom! My friends and I are going to be in the backyard, OK?

****

Mom: Ok.

****

Ding-Dong

Billy (Bonnie's little Brother): I'll get it...Mom, dad, it's for you!

****

Mr. Pokemon: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Klauber, how are you this fine evening?

****

Dad: Who are you?

****

Mr. Pokemon: I am Mr. Jameson from the Intermediate school of Calmar in England (I just made this up, OK?) and we thought that Bonnie would make a good foriegn exchange student. I had hoped that the educational experience would be a benifit to Bonnie in many ways. When I saw that she had a brother I thought, why not he come to? So, with your permission, I would like to take Bonnie and Billy to this school in England for their benefit.

****

Dad & Mom: Well...

Will Bonnie's parents say yes? Sorry that it took so long, I was on vacation! Tell me what you think!

****

BYE!!!


	4. Michelle's Parents

****

Michelle's Parents

Dad: Well...We will have to talk about this for a little while, why don't you go talk to Bonnie and Billy about it?

Bonnie: Well, how'd it go?

Billy: How'd what go?

Bonnie: Shhh...

Mr. Pokemon: I think they need a little extra persuading Bonnie.

Billy: About what???

Bonnie: Tell him what you told my parents *hint hint, wink wink*

Bonnie: Hey mom dad, can I please go to this school in England!!! Please, please, please!!

Mom: I guess...but you be careful.

Dad: How much does it cost?

Mr. Pokemon: She qualified for a scholarship! Do you think this friend Billy tells me about, Ben, would like to come? And what about Bonnie's friends in the yard? They look intelligent to me. You see, I have been asked to bring 9 young adults and younger, to come to our schools in England to see how they fair against our students.

Mom: If it's ok with Billy, it's fine with me!

Dad: Me too. When do they leave?

Mr. Pokemon: Saturday.

Mom: That soon?!?

Mr. Pokemon: Sorry it's such short notice. BYE!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Michelle's House

Michelle: Hi mom! Can my friends come downstairs? (The group was now down to Michelle (duh!), Kylie, Jessica, & Bonnie for now, it's getting late)

Mom: Sure honey, remember not scream if you look at pictures of Legolas pictures again.

Michelle: We'll try!

****

Ding-Dong

Mr. Pokemon: Hello Mrs. Luce, how are you this fine evening?

Mom: Who are you, and how do you know my name?

Mr. Pokemon: I am Mr. Jameson, and Mr. & Mrs. Klauber, Bonnie's Parents, told me your name.

Mom: Please come in, you aren't allergic to cats are you? No, good. Why are you here?

Mr. Pokemon: I have come to see if your daughter would like to be as foreign exchange student with Bonnie. I have asked her about it and she seems to want to go. This school is in Calmar, England and we would like to compare young adults in America to those in England. We would leave on Saturday and there is no cost. Will you let her come?

Michelle: Please mom? 

Mom: I'll have to ask your father first. But if it were up to me, I'd say yes.

Mr. Pokemon: That's only fair Michelle.

Dad: It's ok as long as you're well behaved, Mi...

Michelle: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I am sooooo happy!!! (Jumps up and down)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how do you like it? Isn't it great that Michelle gets to go to? Find out if Kylie and Cristine get to come next time!

TTFN- Ta Ta For Now!

****

BYE!!!


	5. Kylie's Dream

****

Kylie's Dream

  
Kylie stood in front of her mom as she continued to plead her to go on her "foreign exchange" trip. Kylie decided to try again. "But I wanna go mom! Why can't I go? Please,   
please, please!!! All my other friends are going!" she had asked about ten times in the past two minutes. Kylie's mom had been trying to keep her temper down as Kylie complained,   
but let's face it, That's impossible. (If you knew Kylie, her complaining is VERY convincing :P) 

"I want you here, and that's final!" Kylie's mom had yelled so loud the whole house seemed to shake. Then, oddly enough, she walked up to Kylie and gently shook her shoulder. Kylie heard her mom's voice whisper, "Kylie? Wake up. It's time for dinner", but her mom's lips weren't moving. that's when Kylie woke up with her mom in front of her.  
  
Kylie's mom gently shook her daughters shoulder. "Kylie, what's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep." Her eyes held a questioning glance to them.  
  
Kylie slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Wuh? Oh, I must've had a nightmare."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
Kylie sat up, remembering previous events. "Mom, Michelle and Bonnie are going to this foreign exchange school and I wanna go too!" Kylie put on her best puppy dog pout and continued in the saddest and fakest sincere voice she could muster, "I was dreaming that you'd say no."  
  
Kylie's mom fell for Kylie's rather good acting (wow! kylie can act? *cough*) and looked thoughtful. "Well...I'll need to know more about this school you're going to..." To Kylie, it was a yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan: Perfect Everything is going as planned, most of my lackeys have  
pokemon already. Perfect." She grinned evilly, imagining her plan working   
perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mom: How do you know all this?  
Kylie had just finished explaining everything that this "school"was supposed to have."From listening to Mr. Pok...I mean Mr. Jameson tell Michelle's and Bonnie's parents.  
  
Mom:"Well...I don't see why not! Two of your friends are going, and they have good judgment."  
  
Kylie: More of my friends might be going too!!! Yah!!!  
Kylie ran to her room to pack her clothes, hairbrush, and Legolas pictures.   
(Kylie and Michelle have a BIG obsession with Legolas!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christine's House  


Christine: Why can't I go with Michelle, Kylie, and Bonnie? (No, this is not a dream!)

  
Dad: Because you're still a minor and we are responsible for you!  
  
Christine: But...  
  
Mom: No arguing Christine!  
  
Christine:"OK..." Christine pouted and went to tell the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Park  
  
Margaret: Are you sure it wasn't a dream?  
  
Christine: Look ^(No, this is not a dream!)^ I really can't go!!!  
  
Jessica: Just run away, you can do that!  
  
Mr. Pokemon: Perhaps I could talk to them?  


Kristy: Good idea, you should talk to my parents too!  
  
Mr. Pokemon: Alright...in the meantime, Jessica, Margaret, and Bonnie's brother's friend Ben better ask their parents.  
  
Jessica: I already did and they said yes, as long as I come home every once in a while.  
  
Margaret: I will!  
  
Bonnie: You should come by Ben's house.  
  
Mr. Pokemon: Ok, all the rest of you, start packing! Only bring what you can carry though.  
  
Bonnie: That might be a problem...

Michelle: Bonnie always takes 5 times what she can carry!!! (everyone laughs) Everyone always liked using Bonnie's obsession with "always being prepared", as she put it, as a joke.  
  
Bonnie blushed slightly as she attempted to correct Michelle's exaggeration. "actually, it's only two times..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christine's House  
  
(Mr. Pokemon is already inside and has told them everything)  
  
Mr. Pokemon: This will be a benefit to her education and I will take full responsibility for it. Not that anything will happen...  
  
Mom & Dad: We'll think about it for a bit.  
  
Mr. Pokemon: Should I come back tomorrow?  
  
Dad: Sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Park  
  
Margaret: I can't come!!! My parents said no way. Mr. Pokemon even tried  
talking to them and it didn't work. I think you are going to have to get  
someone else.  
  
Bonnie: What about my friend Rebecca? She should be able to come.  
  
Mr. Pokemon: Ask her then!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bonnie: I told Rebecca's parents everything and she can come!  
  
Mr. Pokemon: That's everyone then! Be ready to go by Saturday and meet me  
here!

  
**BYE!!!**

@

@

@

@  
  
A special thanx to Michelle (yes the one from the story) for editing this and making it funnier = ) I wonder how much I'll pack? How many of you like Clue? Lol! Uno than, it's small! No just a deck of cards and... what about my books!!! I don't have enough room! Crap, (sorry, it's the closest to a swear word as I get!) Does anyone have something to make the story better? Pokemon that they should catch in the next episode?

  
T. T. F. N.  
  
Ta Ta For Now 

~~~~~~~~~~~ Bonnie

^________^

~~~~~~~~Michelle

  



	6. Busted!

Busted!!!  
  
Saturday morning at the park  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" asked Mr. Pokemon with a big grin that looked out of place.  
  
"Couldn't be readier!!!" said Bonnie jumping up and down like a hyper monkey just like everyone else but Michelle, who was drawing something that looked like Legolas at the moment. Amazingly Bonnie hadn't brought much compared to usual. Of course this was helped by the fact that Mr. Pokemon had given them all special backpacks of his own invention that held 4 times as much as what it looked like and 10 times as light.  
  
Michelle looks up, "Is "readier" a word?" she asked Bonnie.  
  
"Does it look like I know?"  
  
"Yes, you are smarter that a lot of us." she smiled as though this didn't  
include her  
  
"Let me see..." Pulls out her laptop and types it in. "Doesn't come out wrong on spell check."  
  
"What the heck(in real life she would have said something worse, but this is PG) did you bring that for?" asked Jessica. She always asked that everyone knew the answer to.  
  
"So I can write my Fan-Fics and you all could too! I also need the internet since I didn't bring books..." everyone looks at her"...OK not a lot of books" still looking at her.  
  
"How many?" asked Rebecca seriously  
  
" Mr. Pokemon gave me a bigger backpack so I could fit 5 books in! I didn't do that bad did I?"  
  
"Nope!" said Kylie, happily. Michelle looked at her and saw a hand full of empty pixie stix wrappers crumpled up in her hand behind her back.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" said someone grumpily.  
  
"What everyone else is happy about...hey who is that?"  
  
"Margaret" said Kristy "Have you come to see us off?"  
  
"Yeah" she replied dully.  
  
"A ball of energy today, aren't we?" said Bonnie sarcastically  
  
"Yes I am, pie!" yelled Christine.  
  
"Did you get into the water this morning?" said Michelle, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah" said Christine sadly  
  
"Don't worry, we're not mad at you."  


"We should go," announced Mr. Pokemon. He was obviously getting anxious.  


"Awesome!" shouted Ben (You forgot about him didn'tyou, well, so did I!)  
  
"Can we get in pokeballs?" asked Billy  
  
"No" said everyone else but Ben.  


"Why not?"  
  
"Don't fight it," said Bonnie "He will reduce you to slapping his face"  
  
"Too late" said Kylie. Jessica had slapped Billy. Well poked, but it hurt just as bad and Bonnie knew it. Michelle watched as Kylie grabbed more pixie stix from her pack.  
  
**In the Machine  
  
**"Wow, it doesn't look this big from the outside!" yelled Christine. Her voice echoed as she was the first one in. "Pie, pie, pie, pie..."  
  
"I modified it like your backpacks" said Mr. Pokemon proudly.  
  
Christine screamed and then covered her mouth with her hands "You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"How long will this take?" asked Kristy, on the serious side  
  
"Could take anywhere from 10 to 20 minutes" answered Mr. Pokemon "Except...there seems to be a malfunction!"  
  
"What?!?" cried the group in unison, except for Billy who was trying to fitinto a pokeball.  
  
"Go Prince!" (do you remember him? He is Mr. Pokemon's Slowking and can talk)"Find the source of the problem!"  
  
"Wow!!!" said Rebecca, amazed. She had never seen Slowking before "What's that?" she started to poke him with a stick. (when did she grab a stick? oh well...)  
  
"That's a Slowking, he's a pokemon!" said Bonnie, sounding highly intelligent.  
  
"We have a problem." said Prince, to Rebecca's surprise.  
  
"What is it?"

  
  
T. T. F. N.  
  
Ta Ta For Now  
~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie

^________^

~~~~~~~~~Michelle


	7. Kevin

****

Kevin

They fixed the problem with the wires and were on their way in no time. And no, Billy never made it into the pokeball. Kylie got more pixie stix and Michelle got farther on her Legolas picture. 

"We all live in a pokemon world, I wanna be the greatest master of them alllllllll... PO-KE-MON!!!" sang the part of the group that knew the song. Then they all started giggling. The world around them wasn't any different than the one they had just left, albeit the pokemon all over the place. They had just stepped into the living room when Mr. Pokemon invited them in for a briefing.

"OK, I have picked up a pokemon game at one of your electronic stores, and quite frankly, they're outdated. They never mentioned some of the pokemon and most of the 'legendaries' don't exist" Mr. Pokemon calmly said, ushering them into chairs. "I have also watched those TV shows and they aren't even close to the real thing. You can't even dream how difficult this is! (dead wrong, as I am Bonnie in this story and it is made up by me) If it was your version of pokemon, I could do this!"

"Uh...Mr. Pokemon when will we meet our pokemon?" Kristy said, a smile plastered on her face

"Tomorrow, but first, have you decided on teams?"

"Of course!" screamed Christine and then she covered her mouth with both hands

"Christine, Michelle, Kylie and I are together, and Rebecca, Jessica and Kristy will be on another. The boys will then be on a different team with your friend." Bonnie said as she began eating her snack. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds alright with me. I will assign you to your regions (Kanto, Johto...) Christine, Michelle, Kylie, and Bonnie, you will go to Hoenn. Rebecca, Jessica and, Kristy will go to Johto. Billy and Ben will go to Kanto. I will get my acquaintance, Kevin. He is fifteen and has been dieing to go on a pokemon journey."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

MEANWHILE at team Aqua head quarters...

"Perfect, just as I planned." Jordan petted her Mightyena "Perfect!" she said again "This is going just as planned. I have easy targets in my grasp!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kevin, you made it!" Mr. Pokemon  
  
"What would you like professor?" said a handsome boy with blond hair and  
blue eyes.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go on a pokemon journey."  
  
"Yes, I would, sir!" he could barely contain his joy. He looked at the  
girls and his face fell "W-with g-girls?"  
  
"What do you think we aren't good enough to go on a pokemon journey?"  
Jessica poked him threateningly "Well then you've got another thing  
commin"  
  
"N-no tha-at isn't i-it at a-all!" he managed to choke out.

"Kevin isn't good with girls." said Mr. Pokemon "No, Kevin, you'll be  
going to Kanto with two boys who I believe are gone looking for candy."  
they all laughed. "Why don't you go look for them."  
  
  
"He is soooo cute!" said Jessica (who is going to kill me if and when  
she reads this) "He is almost as cute as Kurama!" _Wait, what am I  
saying? It is impossible to be as cute as Kurama!!!  
_**  
AFTER ABOUT AN HOUR OF TALKING...**  
  
Rebecca yawned "We should go to bed, I bet we are going to have an  
extra long day tomorrow. Good night, everyone!"  
  
"I suppose I should tell my family and pack my stuff." said Kevin,  
looking away from the girls "G-good n-night l-l-lad-dies."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well I hope you liked that chapter and just so you know, I won't be writing for a while because I am going to revise the first few chapters (the ones in script ie. Kylie: Pixie Stix!) and so you can reread those when I'm done.  
  
T. T. F. N.  
Ta Ta For Now  
~~~~~~~~Bonnie  
  
JA NE!   
~~~~~~Michelle


End file.
